Dante (Devil May Cry)
Summary Dante is the protagonist of the majority of the Devil May Cry series. He, along with his brother Vergil are the product of a romance between the Dark Knight Sparda and a human woman named Eva. After losing his mother to demons as a child, Dante grows up to become a demon-hunting mercenary who runs his own devil-hunting business named Devil May Cry. Dante operates as a mercenary, mostly accepting jobs involving the supernatural. He has a fondness for strawberry sundaes and pizza, and a source of comic relief in the series is his indebtedness and apparent lack of gambling skill. While he maintains a cocky and lackadaisical exterior, deep down he is a compassionate man devoted to fighting for the good of humanity and helping his friends. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-A Origin: Devil May Cry, Shin Megami Tensei Age: 30 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Skilled actor, musician, and athlete, Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Via Quicksilver style and the Bangle of Time, allowing him to slow and stop time respectively), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Teleportation, Telekinesis, Levitation, Self-Duplication, Can survive without oxygen and in a vacuum, Superhuman Willpower, Energy Absorption (Can absorb the powers of other demons and fashion them into relics), Energy Manipulation (Can channel his devil energy into other objects such as weapons to amplify their effectiveness), Summoning, Sealing, Spatial Manipulation via Yamato, Transformation in the form of Devil Trigger and Royalguard Style, Flight via the Devil Trigger, Self-Healing via the Royalguard Style, Mind Manipulation Can induce mental incapacitation via dark voids, Bat Manipulation via Nevan, Minor Transmutation with Gilgamesh (Can also transmute the souls of dead demons into weapons), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Intangible beings and destroy souls), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Manipulation and Hellfire Manipulation Hellfire, Elemental Attacks (Lightning, Earth and Force/Wind), One Hit Kill (With the Almighty attack Stinger), Stat Buffing/Debuffing (Increases enemy strength and decreases enemy defense with Provoke, Removes all debuffs with Holy Star, Increases strength by 1.5 with Son's Oath), Negation (Almighty attacks that bypass all defenses), Soul Manipulation (Can kill souls), Reality Warping, Precogniton, and Time Travel (Those who have access to The Beastheads can access the past and future) via Alastor (Minor Precognition) and The Beastheads, Extreme Resistance to Reality Warping and Precognition via DT (The demon form is generally immune to the power of The Beastheads as stated by Chen who is a reliable source). Attack Potency: Outerverse Level (The most powerful of all the Fiends. Fought with a near end-game Demi-Fiend who already fought and defeated Gabriel, Raphael and Uriel at once, and could have easily killed him with a single hit. Participated in the war against YHVH alongside True Demon Demi-Fiend) Speed: Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Outerversal Durability: Outerverse Level Stamina: Limitless Range: Extended melee range normally. Outerversal with projectiles and hax. Standard Equipment: The Rebellion sword, Force Edge sword, and Ebony & Ivory, All other weaponshttp://devilmaycry.wikia.com/wiki/Weapons_in_the_Devil_May_Cry_series and Amuletshttp://devilmaycry.wikia.com/wiki/Amulet Here Intelligence: While cocky and laidback in his approach to battle, Dante is an amazingly skilled Demon Slayer, having mastered all sorts of Devil Arms on top of being a master swordsman and marksman who can accurately shoot targets from virtually impossible angles and hack his way through the armies of Hell with the barest of effort. He seems to be a quick learner, mastering the Devil Arms he acquires within moments of obtaining them and quickly getting the hang of utilizing his various Styles and Devil Triggers. By Devil May Cry 4 he rarely has to take things seriously, easily dispatching Sanctus' armies and outmatching Nero despite clearly holding back the hold time. As a Demon Slayer, he also has extensive knowledge of the Demon World and its denizens. Weaknesses: Dante is overconfident and usually screws around unless he fights someone he finds is around the same level as him. Multiple powers all run on Devil Trigger energy, of which he has a finite amount. Refuses to kill normal humans. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Stinger:' Dashes forward, delivering a powerful stab. *'Drive: '''Slashes the air, releasing a shockwave of devil energy. * '''Dimension Slash: '''While using Yamato, Dante can conjure blade beams that cover the entire battlefield. *'Devil Trigger: Dante can transform into a demonic form and his speed and strength increase, and can constantly recuperate vitality for a short time. He has a ton of these, each with a separate set of certain skills, to fit nearly every situation. *'Majin Form: '''A stronger and more advanced version of Devil Trigger. It can only be accessed by Dante when he is in a near-death state. *'Sparada Devil Trigger: Dante's most powerful Devil Trigger. While being Nearly impossible to defeat and way more powerful version of the Devil Trigger and Majin form, Dante will eventually lose his humanity and become a feral being for staying in the form for too long. *'Doppelganger: '''Dante creates a perfect clone of himself. *'Royalguard Style: Continually blocking charges Dante's Royal Gauge with energy, which is discharged with his first subsequent attack for additional damage. Alternatively, he can use this energy in a variety of other ways. *'Release: '''Releases charged-up anger and energy absorbed from blocked attacks for heavy damage. *'Release: Releases charged-up anger and energy absorbed from blocked attacks for heavy damage. *'Dreadnaught Form: '''Uses Rage energy stored to transform into the Dreadnaught form, surrounding himself in a metallic shell, dramatically amplifying his durability to Invincible for a limited time. *'Ultimate Royalguard Technique: Dante can consume energy stored up this way to recover his life force. *'Jackpot!: '''Uses this technique to seal demons away. Notably used against Mundus, Arkham and The Despair Embodied. *'Quicksilver: '''Gives Dante the power to Stop/ slow down time, greatly improving his effective speed. Respect Threads https://comicvine.gamespot.com/forums/gen-discussion-1/dante-devil-may-cry-respect-thread-1473126/ https://www.reddit.com/r/respectthreads/comments/6s6wgl/respect_the_son_of_sparda_dante_dmc/ https://plus.google.com/104427135424799457284/posts/VUkd4g1garE https://comicvine.gamespot.com/forums/gen-discussion-1/dante-devil-may-cry-respect-thread-1473126/ Battle Record '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Notable Draws: Category:Devil May Cry Category:Character Profiles Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Hybrids Category:Humans Category:Weapon Master Category:Martial Artist Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Tier 1